


The Bite of a Bark

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Inspired by Music, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, dom!Bill, sub!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Bill's tryna get work done. Richie's being a distraction, so Bill handcuffs him to the bed until his work is finished.Inspired by "Valentine" by 5 Seconds of Summer; more specifically, the lyrics, "I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart. You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark."





	The Bite of a Bark

**Author's Note:**

> technically a sequel to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797680 but it's not necessary to read that one, this can stand alone

 

Dating Richie was exhilarating, but it could also be exhausting.

It had been six months since Bill and Richie had gotten their shit together and starting officially dating instead of just hooking up and ignoring their blatant feelings for each other. They stayed over at each other’s places almost every night, and tonight Bill was working on a transcript, so he was home. Richie, against Bill’s better judgement, was also at Bill’s place. Bill had kept his office door only open just a crack, telling Richie from the start that he had to work. So far, Richie had obeyed the no-entering-Bill’s-office rule, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t making himself a distraction. He had been singing a plethora of different songs all day; some were sang well, some off key, all of them very loud. Luckily, Bill had years of practice dealing with Richie’s clamor, so he’d still been doing pretty well in terms of getting his work done, despite the one-man rock show. But then Richie just started singing the chorus of “Take on Me” over and over while pots clanged in the kitchen, and it was starting to drive Bill a little crazy. He was considering going out there and telling Richie to kindly shut the fuck up when the smell of butter wafted into his study, followed by a knock on the door.

Bill spun around in his chair to find Richie standing in the doorway, a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it in his hand. “Hey, baby,” Richie greeted him, “I made you some lunch. Gourmet cheese, locally sourced from Stop n Shop, on bread made of only the wholest of wheats.”

“God, I love you,” Bill said, making grabby hands for the sandwich. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he last ate or how hungry he was until just then.

“Love you, too,” Richie chuckled, walking into the room and kissing the top of Bill’s head as he handed him his lunch. “You didn’t have any tomato soup, so I just put some ketchup on the plate.” Bill swiped the sandwich through the ketchup and gave it a thoughtful chew.

“Four out of five stars,” he decided, grinning up at Richie with a glint in his ocean blue eyes.

“Hmm, not even a fifth star for stellar service?” Richie asked, leaning over and kissing Bill’s lips while rubbing his shoulders.

“Stop butchering that high note then we’ll talk,” Bill shot back.

“You sound a little grumpy,” Richie teased. Then, in a much less joking tone, he whispered in Bill’s ear, “I think you need to relax a little.”

“Richie,” Bill said as Richie began kissing down his neck. It was supposed to come out as a warning, but it sounded much more like a moan. “I’m working.”

“Come on,” Richie encouraged, running his hands down Bill’s chest and nipping at the smooth, warm skin of his neck. Bill’s pulse leapt under Richie’s lips. He spun Bill’s chair around and knelt between his open legs, running his hands over Bill’s thighs. Bill’s hand went almost automatically into Richie’s hair. “You work so hard, let me make you feel good. You deserve it.”

Bill smiled sweetly down at Richie before harshly tugging on his hair, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. “Daddy’s working, baby,” he scolded, his voice suddenly serious. Richie whimpered, his dick growing hard in his jeans. “I told you not to distract me while I’m working.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I just thought-”

“No, you didn’t think,” Bill cut him off. “You just got desperate for my cock and thought you could just have it whenever you want. Isn’t that right?” Richie pouted up at him, nodding solemnly. “Go lie down on the bed, take your clothes off, and open yourself up for me. I’ll deal with you when I’m done.”

“How long will that take?” Richie whined.

“As long as it needs to,” Bill answered, tugging Richie’s hair a little tighter. “Longer than it needs to if you keep being an impatient brat. Now go get ready for me.” He released his hold on Richie then, and Richie got to his feet, heading for the bedroom. “Oh, and baby?” Bill called, smirking as he ordered, “No touching your cock.”

“Or what?” Richie shot back.

“Or you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Richie scoffed at that, about to say that was the goal, but then Bill added, “And I’ll tie you up, rough you up, gag you. I might not even let you come.” Richie gaped at him. He was about to say something back, but the look Bill gave him before turning back to his computer had him shutting his mouth and making his way to the bedroom, cock achingly hard between his legs.  

He took his shirt off in the hallway, dropping it to the floor, practically leaving it right outside the door of Bill’s office. He shucked his jeans off and left them outside the bedroom door. His socks came off as he entered the bedroom, and he left his boxers by the side of the bed. He grabbed Bill’s lube and laid himself out spread eagle on the bed, bending his legs at the knee. He had no idea how long Bill would take to finish up his work, but he wanted to be ready for him as soon as the time came, so he wasted no time slipping a finger inside of himself. He moaned loudly as he fucked himself, hoping Bill could hear it.

Richie kept fingering himself open, but it didn’t seem like Bill was coming any time soon. _Neither am I,_ Richie thought, smirking to himself at the joke before groaning in frustration. He really hadn’t thought he’d be three fingers deep before Bill got his hands on him, but apparently he had been wrong in that assumption. “Bill,” he whined loudly, definitely loud enough for him to hear from his office. He let out a few more whiny moans for good measure, then one even more genuine one when he brushed against his prostate. His head was thrown back and his eyes screwed shut, so he barely noticed when Bill appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Richie’s eyes fluttered open, and he moaned at the sight. “Please,” Richie whimpered, still thrusting his fingers in and out of himself.

“You’re such a brat,” Bill smirked, shaking his head as he crossed the room to the closet. Richie sat up a little bit, liking the direction this was going. He grinned when he saw Bill had three things in his hands: a vibrator, handcuffs, and a blindfold. _Nice_. “Arms up.” Richie did as he was told, and Bill secured his wrists to the bedposts. He then swiped his fingers across Richie’s exposed hole, making Richie shiver, and used the excess lube to coat the vibrator. “You nice and open for me?”

“Have been for a while, but thanks for finally-” Richie’s response was cut off by a gasp as Bill roughly shoved the toy inside of him.

“Don’t get snarky,” Bill warned, his voice dark as turned the vibrator onto a low setting. Richie moaned.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“No, you’re not,” Bill replied, kissing Richie softly. He took Richie’s glasses off carefully, folding them and putting them on the nightstand. “But you will be.” Bill’s smirk was the last thing Richie saw before the blindfold was secured over his eyes. Richie smiled at that, but then he felt Bill’s weight leave the bed. “I’ll be back when I’m done. Call out the safe word if you need to, I promise I’ll be able to hear you.” And with a kiss to Richie’s forehead, he was walking away.

“Bill, wait!” Richie called, but the footsteps only got further away. “Daddy!” Richie all but cried, his frustration and desperation rising. The vibrator felt nice, but it wasn’t moving or changing speeds; it wasn’t nearly enough. When Bill didn’t respond to Richie calling him daddy he knew Bill wasn’t coming back any time soon. Richie whined pathetically to himself, relaxing into the pillows and the mattress so as to not strain himself.

Richie tried crossing and spreading his legs, doing whatever he could to get more friction, to get the vibrator to move inside of him, but nothing worked. He quickly became a whimpering mess, and it felt like hours had passed by the time he heard Bill’s voice again. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” Richie was surprised to hear Bill was close to him; he hadn’t even heard him come in.

“God, please fucking touch me,” Richie pleaded, his voice breaking. “Or let me touch myself, or touch you. Anything, please.”

“But you look so pretty like this,” Bill praised. “I could watch you squirm like this for hours.” Richie gasped when he felt Bill’s hand on the inside of his thigh.

“Feels like it _has_ been hours,” Richie complained.

“I could leave you here for longer if you wanna keep mouthing off.”

“No, please don’t leave,” Richie rushed to beg, sounding even more wrecked than he felt.

“I won’t leave again, baby, I promise. Just behave for me, okay?”

“I will, I’ll be good, sir, I promise.”

“Good boy,” Bill said with a kiss to Richie’s forehead. And though Richie couldn’t see his smirk, he could hear it. He felt Bill climb onto the bed, and then his legs were being spread apart and pushed up. Richie moaned as the movement made the vibrator move inside of him. The pleasure was short-lived, however, as Bill swiftly turned off the vibrator and removed it from Richie. Richie whimpered at the loss, but then he felt hands pushing his knees to his chest and suddenly he was full again as Bill pressed all the way into him in one rough motion.

“Holy shit,” Richie cried in surprise and pleasure, his hands grappling for something to hold onto and finding only air. Bill’s cock was a little bigger than the vibrator, so being stuffed full of it stretched Richie out in the most amazing way. It was on the brink of painful, but it felt amazing. “Jesus, fuck, that feels good,” he panted, already a bit breathless.

“Yeah? Was it worth the wait, baby?” Bill asked as he began to rock his hips.

“Yes, oh my god,” Richie whimpered brokenly. At that, Bill pulled out so that just the tip of his cock was still buried inside of Richie. He kept it there, making Richie huff in frustration. “Come on, Bill, fuckin move.”

“Are you getting impatient again?” Bill taunted. “You know, impatient boys don’t get daddy’s cock.” Richie moaned.

“Please, daddy, please fuck me. I need it so fucking bad, please,” Richie pleaded, tugging at the restraints and spreading his legs wider. Bill was still for a moment, the entire room silent.

“Okay,” was all he said before he started roughly thrusting into Richie, hard and fast. Richie cried out, throwing his head back. “Is this what you wanted, baby? Is this what you’ve been whining about all day?”

“Yes, yes, _fuck_ yes, oh my god,” Richie chanted. Bill hooked one of Richie’s legs over his shoulder and guided the other to wrap around his waist. Richie mewled at the new angle, pulling Bill in closer as best he could with the leg wrapped around Bill’s waist.

“Do you like the way I use you, baby? You like being tied up and fucked? You like being my worthless little fuck toy?” Bill’s words went straight to Richie’s neglected, throbbing cock.

“Yes,” he whimpered brokenly, precome leaking onto his stomach as Bill continued to fuck him. “Love your cock,” he said, his words slurred in pleasure.

“I know you do,” Bill chuckled. “God, you’re such a slut. I bet you’d let anyone bend you over if they stuffed you full of cock, wouldn’t you?”

“Just you,” Richie panted, futilely reaching for him. “Only want your cock inside of me.”

“That’s right baby, tell daddy who you belong to,” Bill ordered.

“Just you, daddy, I belong to you,” Richie answered obediently. “God, I wanna touch you.”

“I know you do. But you were a brat today, and only good boys get to touch.”

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Richie all but sobbed. “Please-” His pleas were cut off by a cry as Bill changed the angle, brushing against Richie’s prostate with every thrust.

“What was that, baby? I don’t think you finished your sentence.” Richie couldn’t answer him; all he could do was moan, his legs beginning to tremble. “You’re fucking shaking, baby. What’s wrong? Can’t you take daddy’s cock? Can’t you just lie back and get fucked like a good little whore?” Richie just moaned, the pleasure and heat rising in his cock and lower abdomen.

“Close,” Richie slurred weakly.

“Yeah, I bet you are, you little fucking cockslut. Gonna come on my cock without me even touching you?” Richie nodded as best he could, moans falling off his lips in a continuous stream. “That’s right, baby. You’re gonna cover yourself in come, and it’s gonna fucking stay there, gonna remind you how fucking easy it is for me to take you apart. Maybe I’ll pump a second load out of you, who knows. And I’m gonna keep fucking you ‘til I come, no matter how much it hurts.”

“Please hurt me,” Richie whimpered. He was right on the edge, his heart racing and cock throbbing. The second Bill’s palm collided with his jaw he was coming undone, covering himself in his own come up to his chest. He let out a cry as he came, pain and pleasure spreading all throughout him and blending together, tears welling in his eyes and slipping past the blindfold down his cheeks. He began to come down, but Bill didn’t let up, fucking into Richie just as relentlessly as he had before. The pain of Bill’s thrusts was sudden and sharp, making Richie gasp. “Fuck, _fuck_ , d-daddy, it h-hurts,” Richie sobbed, his entire body trembling.

“You can take it,” Bill said, breathing heavily and letting out a small moan with every thrust. “Just keep taking my cock, just like that. You wanna be good for me, don’t you, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Richie answered, his voice a quivering moan. His spent cock was already half hard again at the oversensitivity. Bill dug his fingers even more harshly into Richie’s hips, pulling him even closer.

“You’re such a pretty slut, baby,” Bill panted. “You look so good all covered in come. Wish I could see you like this all the time.” Bill swiped his fingers across Richie’s chest, and Richie opened his mouth without even having to be told. Bill swiped the come over Richie’s lips before shoving his fingers into Richie’s mouth. Richie sucked on them hungrily, licking and moaning around them. “You like tasting yourself on daddy’s fingers?” Bill asked. Richie hummed his assent around Bill’s fingers. Bill pulled them out of his mouth then, and Richie licked his lips, the bitter taste of his come mixing with the salty taste of his tears. “Fuck, baby, I’m getting close,” Bill moaned.

“Come in me, daddy,” Richie encouraged, reaching out for him as he forgot about the restraints on his wrists. “Please fill me up, please, need to be full of your come.”

“Fuck, baby, gonna fill you up so good. Say that again.”

“Please fill me up, daddy, please, please come in me,” Richie repeated, his voice destroyed. Bill pulled Richie flush against him as he came, and Richie sobbed in pleasure as he felt Bill’s warm come inside of him. “Fuck, fuck, thank you, daddy, oh my god,” Richie cried.

“Such a polite little boy for me,” Bill praised, pushing Richie’s hair back and gently kissing his forehead. He slowly pulled out, making Richie whimper. The feeling of Bill’s come running down his legs was almost enough to make him fully hard again.

“I’m gonna take this blindfold off now, okay, baby?” Bill asked, his gentle, caring voice a complete one-eighty from his rough, degrading dirty talk. Richie wanted to melt into it. He nodded obediently, bracing himself for the light that was sure to blind him. Sure enough, as Bill slid the blindfold off of Richie’s wet, red eyes, he had to squint a bit before he could see properly. Bill gently put his glasses back on for him, stroking his cheek as his vision adjusted. “Hey,” Bill said softly, a loving smile on his lips.

“Hi,” Richie grinned back, thrilled to see Bill’s sweaty, content, perfect freckled face. Bill kissed him tenderly before undoing the handcuffs. Richie groaned as he slowly let his arms down. Bill pressed light kisses to Richie wrists before grabbing some lotion and massaging it into his wrists and arms. Richie moaned, his eyes fluttering shut and head falling back; he was still in his post-sex haze, and he was more than happy to lie back and let Bill take care of him.

“You did so good, baby,” Bill praised, taking his time kissing all over Richie’s arms, neck, and face. “How are you feeling?”

“Real good,” Richie mumbled, a giddy smile dancing across his lips. “Wanna hold you.”

“I got you, baby,” Bill smiled into Richie’s hair, taking him in his arms. “You wanna get clean or eat first?”

“Can we eat in the tub?”

“Fuck it, sure,” Bill chuckled. He picked Richie up bridal style and carried him into the living room, setting him down on the couch so that he could see Bill in the kitchen. Richie nuzzled himself into the couch as he watched his boyfriend cut up some fruit, already missing his arms around him. Richie happily ate his fruit as Bill carried him to the bathroom.

The warm water felt amazing on his skin as Richie settled into the tub between Bill’s legs, his back against Bill’s chest. He let his head fall back against Bill’s shoulder, nodding off as Bill cleaned him up. “I love you so much,” Bill whispered, kissing Richie’s ear. Richie let out a small giggle, snuggling further into Bill.

“I love you, too.”

“Seriously, thank you for today,” Bill murmured into Richie’s neck. “I needed it.”

“Yeah, I could tell,” Richie chuckled, craning his neck to press his lips to Bill’s. “Fuck, that was amazing. We’re gonna take the best fucking nap as soon as you get this come off my thighs.” Bill laughed heartily at that, his laugh vibrating through Richie. Richie smiled contently, settling back into Bill’s embrace as he finished washing them both up.

“Finish your fruit, baby,” Bill encouraged as he toweled Richie off.

“Wow, from daddy to mom in less than an hour,” Richie scoffed, coming back to his normal self as his blissful haze wore off. Bill rolled his eyes.

“I’ll fucking shove it down your throat,” he teased. But he was still incredibly gentle as he led Richie back to bed.

“Maybe in an hour or two, I’m not quite ready for round two yet,” Richie winked. Bill shook his head as he pulled the sheet over both of them and wrapped Richie up in his arms. Richie burrowed himself into Bill’s chest, high on the thought of how lucky he was to have a boyfriend who would handcuff him and fuck him into the mattress and then feed him fruit and wash his hair before cuddling him to sleep. “God, I love you,” he professed into Bill’s chest.

“I love you, too.” Bill kissed Richie’s damp hair. “Now get some rest, you beautiful, horny dork.” Richie chuckled lowly before doing as he was told.


End file.
